Damian Wayne
Biography Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. This makes him an heir to the world's greatest crime-fighter and it's greatest super-villain, Ra's Al Ghul. Created and raised for years without Batman’s knowledge, Damian was taught by his mother and the League of Assassins to become a lethal fighting machine—at 15-years-old, he already far surpasses the skill and ability of many of the Universe’s greatest fighters. Upon discovering Damian’s existence, Batman took his son under his wing as the new Robin in order to train him and break him from Talia’s programming, terrified of what the boy could become otherwise. Although many find Damian incredibly arrogant, his skills, abilities and intelligence do support his superior attitude. However, despite this, under his father’s tutelage, Damian is learning how to better relate to others while constantly struggling with the murderous tendencies instilled in him from a young age. Although his behavior at times suggests otherwise, Damian desperately wants to become a hero like his father and to prove this he became the new leader of the teen titans. Personality Damian is portrayed as a self-absorbed, yet secretly insecure Teen and has ridiculous schemes that always make life more interesting and very complicated. He also is prone to jealousy and can come across as dim. Damian is also very extreme and ambitious whenever he plans his crazy schemes. Like His Father, He is also short-tempered and gets irritated easily. He can also be very lazy and has others do the simplest tasks for him, including paying for the bill every time he goes out to eat with the titans. Super Powers and Abilities * Sword Proficiency: Through His many years of training, Damian is very skilled in the art of Sword-wielding. * Dual Wielding: Damian is capable of wielding dual Swords in battle, implying He is ambidextrous. * Swordsmanship: Damian possesses expert knowledge and skill with a sword. For one on one dueling, Damian's preferred weapon is a Sword. * Martial Arts & Hand-to-Hand Combat: Damian is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even super humans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from Batman and the True Master. He also has knowledge of Tamaranean fighting techniques. * Genius Intellect: Damian holds expertise in numerous areas, both academic and physical. He is an expert interrogator, and has a very logical mind; he is able to create plans and strategies to effectively take down his opponent. Damian is a master escapologist, marksman, pilot, thief and impersonator, having masqueraded as various identities for infiltration. * Exceptional Leadership Skill: He is the most driven of the team (sometimes to a fault) and is very good at focusing on his goal, having a one-track mind. * Auto Reflexes: '''Damian posses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. '''Robin suit Damian's costume is composed of Kryptonite body armor that protects from forceful impact (including bullets), yet still allows for ease of movement. It incorporates a cape made of high-density polymerized titanium that serves as flexible armor, and has resilience to heavy artillery and various kinds of high-intensity flame, even that generated by superhumans. Offensive Powers * Explosive Robin-Tracers: Explosive Robin-tracers that can blow through pavement and harm doomsday. * Brain Control Override: The suit can release an electric attack that overloads the nervous system of anyone who touches the armor, leaving them completely unable to control their motor functions for an unspecified, yet extremely long amount of time. * Robin-Drones: small missiles that can be shot out from the suit to target an enemy * Temperature Control: The suit is able to shift its temperate low enough to not give off a heat signature as well as increase its temperature to use offensively when punching an enemy through microfibers that radiate heat on impact. * Enhanced Strength: The suit enhances Robin- strength by an unspecified amount, enabling him, among other feats, to stagger and knock back Super-Man with a punch, and hold up an enormous crane for over an hour. Defensive Powers * Enhanced Blunt Force durability: The armor is able to protect its user from a range of blunt force attacks, often times with little to no exterior damage. It has survived multiple hits from the likes of Superman. * Enhanced Energy Durability: The armor provides durability against a wide range of energy attacks, such as an combined blast of 3 red lanterns. * S'tealth/Camouflage Capabilities:' The suit's Robin symbol is a button that can also be used to darken the colors of the suit, which helps in concealing Robin identity. * Poison Antidotes: Damian equipped himself with multiple Robin-like antitoxins to counteract the effects of the poison, and has used it on more than one occasion. * Emergency Beacon: This Robin symbol can also activate the suit's emergency beacon, causing the back spinnerets located on the back of the armor to release emergency web-foam, which acts as a buffer in the event of falling at terminal velocity Weapons and Equipment * Twin Katana Blades * Birdarangs: '''Small, bladed objects that can be thrown like boomerangs. some can also explode on impact. * '''Bo Staff - A collapsible metal staff, this is Damian's main weapon. It can be used to strike and attack, and spun around as a makeshift shield. The composition of the staff is strong enough to block blasts of energy and support a large amount of weight. It can also be separated into 2 Eskrima sticks. This indicates that he is quite skilled in the art of bojutsu. Utility Belt * Lock picks * Tracking devices * Grapple - Most often used to swing on buildings and catch himself from falling, it can also be used to tie up an opponent, or launched as a makeshift projectile. * Bola - Used for typing up criminals, and also to constrict the limbs of foes in battle. * Smoke Pellets - Capsules that release a grey smoke over a wide area, effective for confusing a large number of opponents and for covering escape. * Flash Bombs '''- Each marble sized bomb explodes in a burst of bright light, blinding his opponents. * '''Ammunition Discs - Easily thrown discs that contain various substances, such as freezing gas, extinguishing foam, and explosives. Damian can also attach these onto a specific target, then set a timer on them for a delayed release. * Mini Supercomputer - Can scan the area, analyze evidence and hack into computer systemsCategory:Fictional character Category:Teen titans Category:Original Teen Titans Category:DC Category:Batman Characters Category:Bat Family Category:New Titans